à mes trousse
by Nami Iwa
Summary: Naruto est un jeunes garçon de 17 ans il doit se déguiser en fille car la mafia est à ses trousse ( ma première fic poster )
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

P.O.V sasuke

Bon je me présente sasuke uchiwa j'ai 17 ans je suis au lycée Konoha et il y aura une nouvelle élève au *TOC TOC*

… :SASUKE lève toi il est 7H35 !

Sasu : itachi je me lève !

Ita : hum

Lui c'est mon frère il a 20 ans .Je me lève prend une douche ,je prends mon uniforme ,je déjeune il est 8h30 je prends mon sac et je vais au lycée

FIN P.O.V SASUKE

* * *

P.O.V NARUTO

Salut il est 6h30 et j'ai la pêche puis je suis un garçon.

… : mon chéri tu veux de l'aide ?

Naruto : oui maman.

Man : comme j'aime quand tu as besoin de moi

Naru : ils ont appelé hein ?

Man : oui , ils ont dit qu'il vont enlever mais moi je veux pas *pleur*

Naru : arrête de pleure et aide moi à m'habiller en fille

Man : hum

Ma mère m'aide a m'habiller en fille je suis trop beau/belle. Et je vais dans mon nouveau lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

P.O.V NARUTO

Je suis arrivé au lycée et je vais voir la directrice. Je toc à sa porte.

… : entrée

Je rentre

Naru : bonjours je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ravi de vous rencontrer.

Direc : bonjour naruto voilà ton emploi du temps

Je regarde mon emploi du temps

Naru : c'est normale qu'on commence toujours a 9h et jamais à 9h ?

Direc : oui c'est normal aller va en cour

Fin P.O.V NARUTO

Sasu : monsieur y'a une nouvelle élève dans la classe

Prof : d'accord mer…

TOC TOC

Naru : bonjour .Ils se présente

Prof : d'accord va t'assoir à côté de sasuke .

Naru : merci…c'est qui sasuke

Les filles : QUOI TU CONNAIS PAS SASUKE !

Naru : eh…non*gêné*

Les filles : ah tu es folle ! tu connais pas Uchiwa Sasuke ! Tu

Sasu : VOS GUEULES

Les filles soupirent.

sasu : naruto toi tu Vien t'assoir * en montrant la chaise d'a côté *

Naru : j'arrive.

* * *

A la fin des cour qui veut dire à 17 h. naruto fait sa route avec…sasuke ils marchent tranquillement quand une voiture s'arrête à côté d'eux

… : bonjours

Naru et sasu : bonjour /hn

… : Connaissez –vous une ou un Naruto ?

… : oui je…

Naru : non au revoir

Ils courent naruto tire sasuke et s'arrête

Sasu : qu'est qui ta pris il te chercher !

Naru :…

Sasu : répond !

Naru : mais

Sasuke : *regard noir*

Naru : ils sont de la mafia ils veulent me chercher !

Sasu : QUOI !

Naru : Merde oublis *il part en courant *

Sasuke lui reste planter là dans un parc, 10 min plus tard il rentre chez lui


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

P.O.V. SASUKE

A la maison ma mère me demande où j'étais

- dans un parc.

-un parc avec qui ?

-une future amie

-amie ou petite amie )

-amie…je vais voir papa.

Je vais voir mon père qui est toujours en train de faire des compliments à mon frère Itachi

-papa est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Hum oui

-j'aimerais savoir si tu connais un peu de mafieux ?

- eh oui pour …

-ah bon ?

-pourquoi ?

-comme ça

-il cache quelque chose .dit itachi

-non

Le portable de mon père sonne et il décroche

-hum…oui…oui…j'arrive

* * *

POV NARUTO

Je cour jusqu'à chez moi et je vois des policier autour de ma maison

-où tu vas ?dit un policier

-c'est chez moi et il y a ma mère !

-mon garçon

-je suis un-une fille

-on sait que tu es un garçon dit un une vois

Je me retourne et vois sasuke ,son frère et son père.

-sasuke

-oui

-ma mère ou est elle

-elle est morte .dit son père

Je les entends parler ma mère est morte et son père s'approche de moi me tend une enveloppe je l'ouvre et la lis

« Naruto on a tué ta mère l'argent ne suffit pas il nous faut le collier à la prochaine »

-naruto .dit sasuke

Moi je pleure je fais que de pleurer

-tuer mon père leur suffisse pas il tue aussi ma mère !

-naruto*me prend dans c'est bras*chut

-ils sont fait pour être ensemble dit itachi

-oui

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Pardon du retard en plus c'est la 2 ème fois pardon et pour les commentaire merci à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

P.O.V. mafieux

-nobu

-oui Tim ?

-tu as le corps de kushina ?

-elle est dans la chambre froide

-ok on…

-ahhaaaaaaaaa !

-Tomi disent les garçons

-attend que je t'attrape cria un brun

-qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demande une femme

-Yoh veux me tuer

-pourquoi ?

FLASH BACK :

Tomi va dans le bureau de yoh

-yo yoh

-hein

-yo yoh

-je vais te tuer

FIN FLASH BACK

-tu c'est très bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça .soupira la jeune femme

-oui, pardon Yoh

-hum

Tomi fait les yeux du chien battus

-ok

-merci

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Naruto dort maintenant chez les uchiwas et comme ils n'ont pas cours il fait grâce mat' .

-naruto lève toi il est 9h50 ! Cria itachi

Naruto répond pas et sasuke va voir itachi

-tu fais quoi

-j'ais seille de réveiller naruto ,mais il ne répond pas .

Sasuke entre dans la chambre du blond il pleure en dormant en disant laissez- moi

Dans le cauchemar de naruto :

Naruto cour, il se fait coursser par yoh et sa bande, du feu l'entoure .et il entend une voix c'est la voix de sasuke

-naruto !

Il se réveil d'un coup et saute dans les bras de sasuke en pleurant à chaude larme

-naruto

Naruto continue de pleurer en racontant son cauchemar

-tous va bien, je suis là .dit-il en déposant un baiser (hihihi vous savez où) sur le coin des lèvre.

Et les journées passent et fugaku demande une question

-naruto.

-oui ?

-qu'est ce qui te veulent la mafia ?

* * *

Alors sa vous a plus je sais que les chapitre sont court mais je fais de mon mieux

Commentaire ?

Ps : pardon pour les fautes si ils ont a.


	5. Chapter 5

ne me jetais pas des projectile s'il vous plais

* * *

-quoi ! Cria naruto

-qu'est ce qui te veule la mafia. Répéta fugaku

-euh il veule ce collier dit-il en montrant son cous

-un collier.

-ce collier coute 20 million d'euro c'était retrouver sous terre mon père étais archéologue il me la donnée .dit-il d'un ton pensif

-hooo

-ton père comment…

-laissez-moi dit-il en se retournant vers sa chambre

-naruto ! Tenta sasuke

Mais il ne se retourne pas

-sasuke va voir naruto .ordonne itachi

-pourquoi moi ?

-tu l'aime non

Sasuke tousse

-alors ?

-c'est bon *monte dans la chambre*

-laisse-moi .pleura naruto

-naruto *s'approche* tu peux me parlé, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Arrête tu fais qu'aggraver les choses !

-pourquoi ?

-parce que je t'aime !

-tutu m'aime

-oui mais je sais que c'est pas réciproque.

-si c'est réciproque.

-hein ?

-oui je t'aime. dit-il en s'approchant

-tu m'aime

-Oui…

Puis il embrasse naruto.

Fin du chapitre 5

* * *

Désoler de mon retard*m'incline*

PS : je sais c'est cour pardon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

P.O.

Les jours passes ca fait 2 semaines depuis l'histoire. je sors pour faire des courses j'ai achetais du riz, du coca , et des ramen.

Au loin j'ai reconnu kyosuke , nobu , takumi et tomi je cour il me poursuit je me cache entre des mur et ils sont partis ,j'allais partir quand je sens quelqu'un me donner un coup

FIN P.O.

P.O.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur naruto je suis avec ma famille, Kiba ,neji et lee des amis mon portable sonne et je répond

-allô ?

-uchiwa sasuke

-oui c'est moi

-je suis yoh

-et…

Tous le monde me regarde

-je retiens uzumaki naruto

-quoi !

-mon adresse est 28 avenus du fer bâtiment 3

-mon chéri qu'est-ce que tu as ?demande ma mère

-je lui dis de m'attendre ici ! Il a été enlevé par la mafia

-qui ? demande itachi

-naruto !

-qui t'appelé ? demande mon père

-un certain yoh Y.O.H

-faut aller le chercher. Dit itachi

-et comment ? demande neji

-avec une adresse .dit itachi

-Et la quelle ?

-28 avenu du fer bâtiment 3.répond sasuke

-comment on va y aller et si c'était un piège .intervient itachi

-on appelle kakashi dit lee

-pas bête

-je l'appelle .dit mon père

-allô ?

-kakashi Sava ?

-oui et toi ?

-Sava

-alors pourquoi tu m'appel ? demande t il

-j'ai besoin de toi

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

Ok désole pour les fautes et ect…

* * *

Sinon commentaire ?*yeux de chien battu*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

P.O. 

je me réveil avec difficulté je ne vois rien…je suis attacher ! je rappel de rien .j'ai du scotch sur ma bouche

-tu es réveillé naruto

-mhm…mht mhm !(traduction : détache moi !)

-je comprend pas…je vais t'enlever ton scotch*enlève le scotch*

-qui êtes vous !?

-yoh

-yoh…c'est vous qui a tué mon père

-et ta mère .se rappela t-il

Bande de aaaahaa*cris de rage*

FIN P.O.V

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

Fugaku à expliqué à kakashi que naruto a été enlevé par la mafia qui appel djuubi(sa écrit comme ça ?) et il se donne rendez vous à 10h

Le lendemain ils se réveil a 06h 52 pour être prêt a 10h ils sont partis en voiture en suivant l'adresse donnez par yoh .ils vois des usines ils allais à la N°1 sasuke entre et vois naruto blessé il coure vers lui et

-me toucher pas !cria t-il

-naruto murmur t-il

-sa-sasuke

-oui c'est moi attend je te déligote

Aussis tous dit aussis tous sorte sasuke trouver sa trop facil il se retourne et vois une personne avec une arme il tire vers naruto

PAN !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7

Oui je sais c'est court pardon*s'abesse*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8(et le dernier)

-Sasuke ! hurla naruto et mikoto

-sasuke cria les autre

La police et les pompier arrive et les autre pleur sasuke avait poussé naruto et à ressus la balle en plein ventre

A L'HOPITAL :

-tous çà c'est ma faute falais que je sois vigilant sa lamant naruto et un médecin arrive et naruto lui saute dessus

-alors ? demande naruto

-sasuke uchiwas est dans le comas et c'est profond

Naruto pleure

7mois plus tard naruto passe tous le temps voir sasuke .Il ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hopital

Et le vois au bor de la fenêtre

Sasuke se lève s'approche de lui et va l'embrasser

-bonjour naruto

-bonjour sasuke

Fin de l'histoire

* * *

Bientôt « revient » a la prochaine et commentaire :)


End file.
